She's Crazy
by Darnelle.Clovis
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga needs help trying to gain Naruto Uzumaki's love, and turns to the most reliable person she can think of. But will something else happen on the long road to love? T for language. Oneshot. SasuHina. Don't like don't read :


**Pagie: **First fic, yay!(: My favorite pairing 3

**Darnelle: **I like it, but not my favorite(: I did help, though!(: 3

**Both: **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!(:

**DISCLAIMER:**** WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!(:**

**Sasuke's POV**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

This girl was crazy.

Honestly, what did SHE see in HIM?

He's nothing but the knucklehead of the village, maybe even of the world. He doesn't even notice her, even though she reaches out for his attention everyday. She keeps getting ignored, yet she keeps trying. I find it kind of annoying, her persistancy. Is she THAT absent minded? Does she not get it? He's in love with LOUDEST, most OBNOXIOUS girl in the village, and yet, she tries. She keeps trying.

Why do I keep thinking about this? It's none of my business. Oh well. If it ever comes to it, I'll just mention it to see if she understands. I continued to think when the right time to tell her would be when I was inturupted by said knucklehead.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto ran up behind me and slid in front of me. I was suddenly annoyed again. "Let's train!"

"I'm busy," I told him bluntly.

"Awwww!" he pouted at me. "But, teme! You were busy last time!"

"Excuse me for having a life, Dobe. . ."

He beamed. "Come on! Just for a little while!" I glared at him and he just pouted again. "Pleeeeeease~?"

I sighed. "Fine," I agreed. "But just because I wanna kick your ass. . ."

"Hah!" he snorted. "You can barely ever beat m- HEY! OOOOW!" He grabbed the forming bump on his head. "Teme!"

"Come on, Dobe."

He "hmph'd" and crossed his arms, walking beside me.

Once we arrived at the training grounds, I could sense someone was there, but I just figured it was one of my various fan girls, so I shrugged it off.

Sparring didn't take long, it never did with Naruto. I beat him, he complained, demanded a do-over, and so on. It only took an hour so he finally just lost it and latched onto my leg, not letting go unless I forfeit. . .

Chah. Right.

"TEME!" he shouted up at me. "Pleeeease? Let me beat you once so I can tell Sakura that I beat you! Please, Teme!"

I groaned and bonked him on the head, making him set me loose.

"Tell her that you beat me," I told him. "I don't care. But if she asks, I'm not lying." I started to go back to get my stuff from a tree when I heard the most dreadful noise.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Oh great.

Sakura.

She barged into the training grounds and grabbed Naruto by the ear while I stealthfully hid behind the tree my stuff was near. Thank God for trees.

"Why is there stuff all in my room with hearts and flowers?"

"S-s-sakura!" he whimpered. "I don't know what you're talking about! I swear!"

"CHAH! Come with me! You're cleaning my room!"

"Nooo, Sakura, pleeeease." He pouted and whined.

She growled and he shut up while she dragged him.

Once they were gone, I got out from behind my tree and got all my stuff when I heard something else.

Something, or someone, hit the ground with a small, "Ow," following. Yeah, definately someone.

I sighed and set my stuff down again before going to the source of the mouse like cry.

I was actually taken aback when I realized it was none other than Hinata Hyuuga then realized I had just trained with Naruto and now knew why she was here.

"I don't understand," I aloud.

She looked at me and blushed madly before standing up and bowing before me. "G-gomen, Uchiha-san," I frowned at the formality. We've known each other long enough that she could at least call me Sasuke, right. . .? "I-I was just. . . Um. . ."

"Spying on Naruto?" I raised a brow.

She blushed more. "U-um. . . Um. . ."

I scoffed. "Don't try to hide it," I told her. "The entire village knows except for the prey itself."

She looked down at her now twiddling fingers. "O-oh. . ."

I rolled my eyes. "Not to be to vague," Lie. "But I don't understand why you keep trying. He's obviously in love with the loud bitch."

She frowned. "I-I know," she said.

"Then why are you so persistant?"

"Wh-why are you s-so persistant about a-avenging your cl-clan. . .?"

I blinked.

Shit.

She had a point. Not the same, but it's a point. . .

"Th-that's off subject." Did Uchiha, Sasuke just studder? This girl is contagious.

She gulped. "R-right. Gomen, Uchiha-san."

"Quit calling my 'Uchiha-san'. My name's Sasuke. We've known each other since academy, you could at least call me Sasuke." I didn't know why I was so aggrivated about her calling me Uchiha-san, but I didn't care at the moment.

"O-oh," she said and looked down. "Okay, S-sasuke-san. . ."

My eyebrow twitched. 'Close enough. . .'

"But why do you keep trying? He'll never notice. You should go for someone whose much more in your league." Did I just say she was a higher league? How high is stalking above idiot?

She looked down again. "I don't give up easily. . . And. . . You sh-shouldn't set N-Naruto-kun's league so l-low. . ."

"I know him better than you." I remarked, which was true. What does she even know about him to be in love with him?

She blushed more. "O-oh. . ."

All I get is 'oh' any more? I can see she's not much of a fan girl. . . Thank God. . .

I scoffed and started to walk away when a hand grabbed my wrist, very gentle but begging.

"W-wait," she said, and I imagined it took all her courage to do that, considering her face is redder than hell right now. "C-could you teach me h-how to win N-naruto-kun's heart. . .?"

Ugh. Why me. . .? I sighed and looked at her eyes.

Somewhere in that, I got lost.

Her eyes. . . They were. . .hypnotizing.

I absently nodded my head then saw her smile. "Th-thank you, Sasuke-kun. . ."

I blinked, now out of my trance. Did she call me 'Sasuke-KUN?' I don't know why, but that made me feel better.

"Wh-when can I come o-over. . .?" she asked then blushed. "O-or where should we m-meet. . .?"

"My place is fine," What the hell am I saying? "Be there at four every day." Everyday? Why can I not control my mouth right now?

Her smile grew bigger. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"You didn't studder." I had NO idea why I pointed that out. I guess I just wanted to talk to her more. . . What the hell, Sasuke? Get a hold of yourself, dammit!

She blushed and her smile beamed. "I-I didn't!" She frowned and I did, too. "O-oh. . . It's b-back. . ."

"Try to get rid of that."

She smiled, so I felt it was closure and started walking away. I turned around and she was already gone.

I felt happier. . . Wow, I need a sleep.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I woke up to knocks at my door. I looked around and viewed the clock. 3:57. Who the hell is that? At 3:57 in the morning?

Wait. . .

Sun's out. Only a few hours of sleep. Still. Whose at my door?

Instead of getting ready and getting up to answer it, I laid in bed, hoping they would leave.

They didn't.

Continuous knocking finally got me out of bed. I didn't think about my attire, just shuffled down stairs and opened the door.

"What?" I snapped, not looking at who it was.

The midnight-blue haired girl blushed and looked down, her eyes closed. "G-gomen," She squecked.

I blinked. Why was she blushing? I just answered the door.

Then I looked down.

. . . Oh. . .

"Uh. . ." I glanced around. "Hold on."

She nodded and I closed the door. Am I stupid enough to answer the door in my boxers?. . .

No, don't answer that.

I hurried back into my room and grabbed a pair of black pants and my usual blue shirt then ran back down stairs. I opened the door, panting from hurrying so much.

She looked back up slowly, as if to make sure I actually changed, then smiled. "H-hi," she said.

I just nodded and let her in. Once she was in, I peeked my head out the door to make sure no one saw her come in. Good.

No one was around.

Don't want anyone to think I have a girlfriend. Especially the Hyuuga heiress.

I walked back in and shut the door quite loudly behind me. "Hi," I finally greeted back.

"S-so," she stated. "Wh-where do we begin?"

"Well," I responded, sitting on my couch and offering for her to sit down near me, but not beside me. "What all do you know about Naruto now?"

She blushed and started poking her index fingers together while taking a seat on the other end of the couch. "Well, I kn-know that you're his best friend." Everyone knows that. Not a big start. "A-and he is in love w-with Sakura-chan. His b-biggest rivals a-are you and Kiba-kun. . ." She brought her index finger to her lip and tapped it, thinking of more.

That's cute.

. . .I really need some fresh air.

"H-his birthday is October the t-tenth. His f-favorite color is orange." The aliens would know that. He's brighter than the sun itself. "His eyes are blue, h-his skin is ve-"

"Besides appearance." I chimed in. "Everyone knows what he looks like. Deep stuff, Hinata-chan," Hinata-CHAN? When did I start calling her that? Who cares? Anyway. "Do you even know where he goes in his ACTUAL leisure time?"

"Um. . ." She tapped her lip again, and my heart jolted. What is wrong with me today? Tomorrow should be better. . .

Hopefully.

"N-no," she finally answered.

"Well, neither do I, so. . ."

She giggled and I smirked. She has a cute laugh.

God, I need a life. . .

"Well, what else?"

She thought more, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Hm. . ."

I found myself copying her, my arms now crossed in front of me, too. I quickly pulled them down.

"I-I don't know. . ."

I sighed. I really didn't know what I could tell her. I hadn't planned today's "lesson" out and I didn't think she would come over today, I thought she would tomorrow maybe, but not today.

"You could start by making him food everyday. Something besides ramen would be nice. For all I know, that's what he lives on. Try some bentos, maybe some sweets every now and again. . ." I found myself crossing my arms and thinking again.

She smiled at me and I glanced at her. Beautiful smile.

"Well," I started. "Maybe you should get going now. It's getting kind of late. . ." I glanced at the clock. 4:20 is NOT late. . . I just wanted more sleep.

She looked at the clock and sighed before getting up. "I g-guess you're ri-right. . ." I blinked. REALLY? She REALLY believed that 4:20 is late. . .? Gosh, I bet she goes to bed at 6, too.

"Um," I shifted my eyes around before standing and heading towards the door to open it for her. Why am I being generous again? This has no benefit for me. . .

Unless she feels indebt to me, which would be fine. Make her do all my chores.

She smiled and stood up, walking out the door. But, before I closed it, she peeked and smiled once more at me. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"You didn't studder." WHY DO I HAVE TO POINT THAT OUT?

She smiled again and giggled. "I know,"

Then, she closed the door for me.

I blinked. Wow, I'm getting soft. . .

Letting a girl let me get dazed like that is NOT good.

Well, not for me anyway.

I sighed before walking back up to my bed and laying down with the clothes I still had on.

I laid there for awhile to no avail. I couldn't get back to sleep. So, I glanced at the clock. I had laid there for thirty minutes? Wow. I really need to get out of here.

I walked back down the stairs and glanced at where she and I had sat about forty minutes ago. There was a bag laying there, and it sure as hell wasn't mine.

I walked over to it and picked it up. It was purple with daisies and hearts on it.

No. Not mine. At all.

I glanced around. No one's here. . .

I quickly flipped it open and looked at the inside of the flap. "Hyuuga Hinata" it read. Ah. No wonder.

I sighed. "This is wrong," I said aloud before looking through it. Inside, there was a sketch book, pencils, a small camera and a small picture book. I took out the picture book and looked in it. There were various photos.

Kiba. Shino. Herself (which I thought was a pretty good picture). Sakura. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. And then one caught my eye.

Me. There I was, sitting under a tree reading a book. I had to admit, it looked like photography. I smiled at the picture then turned the page to find another of Naruto then frowned again. Gosh, she's got a fetish. So, I turned the page again.

Me.

Me.

Me.

I smiled again. At least someone besides screaming girls thought I looked nice and didn't fantasize about me. But, this random photography of me started to get me to wonder. Does she like me. . .?

I sighed and put the book back where it was in the bag. It looked like it hadn't been touched.

I thought for a moment. Leave it here and she can pick it up tomorrow when she comes back, or take it to her as an excuse to get out. . .?

Yeah, the second one seemed better.

I needed to get out of this house, anyway.

So, I picked it up and put it into a bigger, more manly bag and slipped that over my shoulder. Don't need to be seen with that on my shoulder.

I turned out all the lights and walked out with the bag in my bag.

The streets weren't very crowded, considering it was a little after five and it was already getting kind of dark.

Of course, I knew where she lived, so it wouldn't take long.

Everyone knew where the Hyuuga mansion was. Not hard to see, even if you were on the moon.

Not literally, but it's big.

The mansion was on the otherside of the village though.

Nice long walk, then.

It took me about twenty minutes to get there. I hadn't run into any fan girls, thank God.

I heard some yelling inside, I waited for it to stop before I knocked.

No use. It didn't stop for awhile.

So, instead of standing at the door like an idiot, I jumped to the roof and then down a level to look through some windows. I just need to slip into her room, lay this down, then be on my way. But, I heard the yelling finally stop and I figured since I'm up here, might as well just drop it off like I planned. I searched for what would look like her room.

After a minute, I got to one of the rooms that I thought might be her's, and it was. She was sitting on her bed, not facing the door but facing the window, and crying.

I blinked. Why was she crying. . .? I tapped on the window and she jumped. She looked at me and gasped before quickly wipping away the tears and opening her window.

"May I come in or is this a bad time. . .?" I raised a brow.

She shook her head. "No, no," she said. "I-it's fine. Come in." She sniffled and opened the window wide enough for me to enter.

I hurried in and we left the window open. Before I though about it, I asked. "What's wrong?"

I shocked us both. I am NOT the caring type, and for me to be concerned about what's wrong is new for everybody.

She sniffled once more and sighed shakily. "I. . .I'm n-not good enough t-to be the Hy-hyuuga heiress. . . I-I'm told that everyday. And, i-it's true, but, just the way he says i-it. . . H-he's not pr-proud of me. . . He doesn't think I'm w-worthy for th-the position. . . He e-even told me th-that. . . That. . ." She started to cry again. I don't know what came over me, but I ended up hugging her. When I was a kid, my mother would cry, and father would hug her. I guess it was the only thing I could think of.

She gasped when my arms snaked around her, one around her upper back, the other linked around the small of her back. She looked up at me before nuzzling her face into the space in my neck that linked my head and shoulder. Her head fit perfectly there. She cried and finally finished her sentence.

"H-he s-said h-he didn't love m-me before. . . A f-few times, a-a-actually. . ." My eyes widened at the new detail, but I quickly regained my composure.

I rubbed her back with my hand without thinking until she finally calmed down. I didn't want to let her go, surprisingly. But, I knew I had to. I remembered why I came here and I gently let her go while her eyes pleaded me not to. I sighed and pulled her bag out of my bag, sticking it out to her.

"Here," I stated. "You left this at my house. I figured I should bring it back."

She sniffled and smiled at me. "Th-thank you," she said and took it. She looked up at me. "D-did you look through it. . .?"

I sighed. I'm not going to lie to her. "I looked through the photo book," I stated simply, shrugging.

She glared at me for maybe half a second then blushed. "O-oh,"

This could be fun, and maybe cheer her up.

I put on a devilish smirk. "I saw some pictures of me in there, Hinata-chan." There's that formality again. She blushed deeply. "Do you like me, Hinata-chan?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed madly. "N-n-no, no!" she squecked out.

I snickered and smirked at her again. "Really? Because, there's quite a few in there."

She looked down, her blush growing deeper, if it was possible. "W-well," she said. I blinked. Really. . .? "L-like every o-other girl i-in the village, I-I find you attractive." I was taken aback and blinked at her. "B-but. . ." Oh great. "I didn't kn-know you well enough, th-then." I smirked. Then? "B-but now. . ." She looked up at me.

I don't know who did it first, but I didn't care. One of us, or both of us, leaned in.

And it happened.

A knock on the door. We both paused, just about an inch away from each other, before she turned me around and pushed me to the window.

"You could've just told me to leave." I whispered to her.

She giggled. "Not as f-fun."

I smirked. She's coming out of her shell after all. "So," I began after I was out the window. "When am I gonna get tha-" I was cut off when the window was shut and she just smirked at me before turning around.

My jaw dropped. Did she REALLY just do that? And to Uchiha Sasuke? I frowned and jumped back to the ground.

Well, at least she'll be back tomorrow...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I woke up really early the next day. When I looked at the clocked and realized it was around 5 in the morning, I rolled back over and tried to get more sleep.

That didn't go well.

I groaned and ungracefully got out of bed. I slipped into the shower and stood under the hot running water for awhile before the cleaning process started.

I got out not much longer, about five to seven minutes and dried quicker. I put on some clothes, my usual attire, then went to the kitchen.

I fixed myself some eggs and toast. Simple breakfast, really.

I ate in silence then glared at the clock. Only 5:30? I sighed. Then I remember what happened last night, and I smiled.

Oh, I couldnt wait until four. I sat down on the couch before I laid completely down.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I woke back up to knocking on my door. I blinked and I sat up, messing with my hair a little and walking to my door. I didn't like it when I realized who I had opened the door to.

Naruto.

"TEME!" he yelled excitedly. "Train. You. Me. Now!" He grinned like the idiot he was.

I pondered this option and glanced at the clock. 9? Ugh. More sleep than needed. Well, might as well burn it off. "Sure," I answered stubbornly. "Lemme get my stuff." I slammed the door in his face and walked to my room to get my kunai and shuriken pouch.

When I got back down stairs, I slipped on my shoes and walked out. "Come on," I said. He jumped at my now known presence and grinned.

"Okay, teme!"

He lead and I let him. Picking the training ground was not my thing. As long as we went somewhere.

Once we got there, we got ready. I felt another presence, but I ignored until I thought it could be Hinata. I glanced around and smirked when I caught sight of dark blue mixed in with the green leaves of a tree. I snapped back and realized Naruto was beginning the training session.

It took a little over an hour and half this time, but I still won. It's not hard to win against the Dobe.

He frowned up at me when I pinned him to the ground with my foot. "No fair!" he bellowed like he had many times in the past hour and a half. "I was a do-over!"

"We've had three do-overs, Dobe. Just face it. I win."

He frowned and sighed. "Fine." he agreed. "Now, let me up! I'm craving some ramen!" I nodded and helped him up with one of my arms. "Wanna come get some ramen with me, Teme?" He beamed like a fool.

I glanced back at the tree and still saw the blue hair mixed with it and smirked. "Nah," I answered. "I think I've got other plans."

Naruto blinked and shrugged. "Oh well! Your loss!" He grinned. "Bye, Teme!" He ran off to Ichiraku's.

I looked up at the blue in the tree and smiled. "You wanna come down now.

I heard it rustle and watched her climb down. She looked good, although she wore the same thing she usually did. Just something was different about her to me.

She stood under the tree, blushing and smiling. "H-hello, Sasuke-kun," she said.

I smiled again and walked over to her. "So," I asked. "Did you follow my advice? Giving Naruto a bento?"

She shook her head and got a basket that had been laying behind the tree. I guess I missed that, because I didn't even see it before. "No," she asnwered finally. "But, I did br-bring you something. . ."

I blinked. Me? "Hn." was my reply until she took the cloth off of the basket.

Tomatoes.

Red, delicious, juicy tomatoes.

How did she know?

I looked at her and blinked. "How did you know?"

She smiled and giggled at the question. "Th-that's none of your b-business."

I smirked. "Oh, really?" I grabbed the tomato basket from her hands and set it down before reaching into the purple bag that hung off of her shoulder and pulling out the picture book. I held it in the air when she snatched for it, blushing.

"G-give it back!" she squecked at me.

"Hm. . ." I looked at her and smirked. "No."

I looked up at it and started flipping through and looked at the pictures of me. There was the one where I was reading, one talking to Naruto and Sakura (the camera was focused on Naruto, of course), another with me walking casually down the road with my hands in my pockets, and then.

There it is.

Me sitting at a resturaunt with a plate full of red tomatoes. Ah. Now I see.

I looked down at her and gave it back while she blushed furiously.

"So," I said and smirked again. "You stalked me to my favorite place and watched me eat tomatoes?"

"N-n-no!" she squecked again. "I-I was walking b-by and I saw y-you eating a l-lot of tomatoes. A-and the l-lighting. . ." She paused, thinking back to the moment and smiling. "I-it was so right. . ."

I paused and smiled at her. "Your photography is great, even if it has that Dobe in it." I scoffed.

She smiled and giggled at me. "H-honestly," she began, her smile fading. "I-I don't know wh-what I saw in N-naruto. I admired h-him, but I-I was stupid. I confused it w-with love. . ."

I frowned. "You're not stupid," I corrected her. "You're confused."

She shook her head, smiling. "N-not anymore, Sasuke-kun." She looked in my eyes and smiled. "I don't like N-naruto anymore." She took a step to me and I gulped. Heat was starting to rise in my face, and I couldn't hide the blush.

I took a chance, still looking into her eyes, and wrapped my arms around her waist slowly. She blushed madly and shakily put her hands on my chest. "Th-the man I l-like now, he's there for m-me when I need him and h-he cares about me, and n-no one else. . ." She looked into my eyes again.

A small smile took it's place on my lips. "Well," I stated. "I bet he's a lucky man to have you."

"Oh," she said. "He d-doesn't know yet."

I smirked. "Yes, I do, Hinata-chan."

I leaned down while she giggled and paused before kissing her. She had her eyes closed and she barely opened them to look at me. I felt another presence and I knew who it was. I smiled again and she smiled back before I finally closed the space between us.

And I kissed her. My heart jumped with joy as I realized she was kissing me back. I deepened the kiss, tilting my head a little. She leaned into it as I nibbled on her bottom lip, making her gasp and open her mouth a little. With the small space she provided between her lips, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and moaned at the new feeling, and I did also.

I couldn't believe this. My first kiss, her first kiss, and I was taking it too far. But, I couldn't help myself. She tasted so good. Her mouth was like heaven.

I heard a small gasp from our side and we both broke apart, gasping for air. I turned to Sakura standing there, her mouth agap.

"S. . .Sasuke-kun?" She looked horrified, her hand to her mouth and leaning back a little.

I raised a brow. "What is it, Sakura?" I asked, kind of angrily. I had a moment going on here. . .

"You. . . Why are you kissing HER?" she asked a little more loud than neccessary.

"Um, because I was single, she was single, we liked each other, and then we started kissing until we were rudely interupted. . .?" I rolled my eyes as Hinata giggled at my nicely formed sentence.

"S-sakura-chan?" Hinata looked at her, tilting her head a little. "D-do you mind leaving now? I-I enjoyed what w-was happening before. . ."

I smirked. Good going, Hinata. "Yeah," I chimed in. "Can I get back to kissing my girlfriend?"

Hinata gasped and looked at me, smiling delightfully. She gulped and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"U-um. . ." Sakura looked at me and pouted, and I just glared back. She sighed. "Okay. . ." She turned and walked away.

I looked back at Hinata before kissing her again.

Maybe this girl wasn't crazy after all. . .

**:** R&R!(:

**Pagie: **LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE!(:

**Darnelle: ***facepalm*


End file.
